Runaway Fam Arc
Summary * Hostel is selling paraphernalia using girls' pictures * Daniel joins a runaway fam and rescues two girls * J High befriend Hostel B and antagonize Hostel A * Jin Jang proposes an alliance between God Dog, Hostel and Big Deal Plot Chapter 219 Zack confronts the lawyer and tells him to beat it. He lets Jasmine go because she reminds him of Jiho, but tells her to never show her face around him again. At school her father comes looking for her and begs Mira to tell him where she is. Zack feels guilty about Jasmine, but tries to ignore it. Doo and his friends are laughing at a picture of Mira, causing Zack to examine it closer. An online account is claiming to sell Mira's stockings for a certain amount of money, and there are other accounts doing the same with Joy, Zoe and Mary's pictures. They head to the police station but they are unable to do anything about it. Daniel and Zack decide to catch the scammers themselves. Jace gathers them all at Zack's boxing ring and reveals he purchased a sample himself. Vasco decides to drink the sample and is disgusted to find out it is pee. The sample is from the eastern part of the river, implicating that Hostel is to blame. He explains the system of the runaway fams that sell the stockings using the pictures of the girls. Daniel decides to join a runaway fam and disguise himself as a rich runaway. Zack, Vasco, Vin and Mary also leave to find Hostel. Chapter 220 Some vloggers are making a video on runaway fams when they are attacked by James Gong, now a member of Moley's runaway fam. Moley worries that James will steal his authority so he shows him how to steal dolls from a vending machine. James rams his car into the machine to steal the entire thing, and Moley is shocked. The girls in the runaway fam reveal that they picked up a new member, who is Jasmine Huh. Daniel meets two girls he calls 'Hilarious' and 'Like What', because that is all they say. He asks the girls to take him to Hostel but they don't know what that is. He takes them out to eat and feels bad when he sees how hungry they are. He asks them how they earn their money and they refuse to tell him, because he is too innocent. He asks them to take him to their runaway fam, and they agree. When Daniel gets to the house he is shocked to see how many people live there. The leader is Riley Oh, who greets him by throwing a bottle at his head. Riley tries to hit one of the girls for bringing Daniel but he grabs his arm. Riley orders his people to lock the door. Chapter 221 Zack beats up some Hostel members looking for Jasmine. Daniel is getting hazed by the leader of the runaway fam Riley Oh, who asks him to drink a disgusting liquid. Daniel drinks it despite the girls protesting, and is allowed into the family. When he later throws it up the girls reveal the reason they ran away from home was because they had unstable families. The girls are called out by Riley who wants to use them for 'roleplaying'. He picks the inexperienced girl to go with him and Daniel tries to come along but he is told to stay behind. The other girl cries that she isn't ready for it yet, and Daniel asks what the fuss is about. He learns that Riley employs his girls in prostitution scams to earn money. The girl's client is in a shower attempting to wash before their meeting. He comes out to find an angry Daniel telling him to piss off. As the man tries to run he is hit by Riley, who accuses Daniel of ruining everything. Daniel asks the girl If she wants to continue to live this way, and she reveals that she doesn't but she also doesn't have anywhere else to go. Daniel slaps Riley and tells him to prepare himself for a beating. Chapter 222 Daniel beats up the members of the runaway fam and insults them on how they treat their girls. When Riley brags that Daniel doesn't know who he is, Daniel takes a wild guess that he is Hostel and orders him to take him to their leader. James takes his runaway fam to a funeral home to eat. They manage to steal the condolence money and escape, and Jasmine begins falling in love with James. Later Moley is driving with James to Hostel and James asks who he sells the stolen toy machines to. Moley tells him only dads with an 'h' tattoo can meet the man they sell it to, and James declares he wants one as well. When they come to the meeting place James knocks out two men and uses their blood to draw him an h. He calls out the leader, and he comes crashing down on their car and introduces himself as Olly Wang, leader of Hostel A. Chapter 223 Olly decides to test James, thinking he showed up for the position of uncle. He sends him to fight the two uncles of Hostel, Justin Peng and Chuck Kwak. James fights Chuck and isn't as good a fighter, but he takes the hits well. He asks if he can use a doll as a weapon and knocks him out with a brick tied to the doll. He draws a star on his face and Olly is impressed by his creativity. Elsewhere, Daniel asks Riley how to contact Hostel and he tells him to text 'FR' into his personal phone. The FR stands for family recommendation, and he receives a message telling him where to go. Chapter 224 Olly accepts James as an uncle but he refuses, saying he wants to be in Moley's family. Olly is okay with this until he realizes James stole all his cellphones. He orders Moley to go find James and leaves on his motorbike. The uncles get the FR report on their phones and Daniel approaches them. He finds out FR actually means 'Fake Report', and the uncles are there to beat him. Chuck attacks Daniel and he struggles to keep up with his dirty way of fighting. He manages to copy Chuck's counter, startling the duo. Daniel realizes he fights too predictably and decides to fight like Gun. Chapter 225 Jasmine is waiting for James at her runaway fam house when Zack barges in looking for her. He is quick to accuse her of using Mira and she denies it and starts crying. James appears with the cell phones and greets Zack warmly, but Zack knocks him out and takes the phones from him. As Daniel fights the uncles they realize he is unnaturally talented and strong. It is revealed that they auditioned to enter Big Deal but were denied by Jake because they fight dirty. They decide to take on Daniel with power equal to the head of a crew. Chapter 226 Vasco saves Hilarious and Like What from getting robbed and has amassed a large following of homeless people into his homeless fam. He meets Warren Chae and Sally Park and asks if they are Hostel. When they reveal that they are, he begins wrestling Warren. Daniel is getting overwhelmed from his fight with the hostel uncles. They are desperate to win and prove that their methods are valid, because Olly Wang respects their fighting style. He is spared when Zack whacks the uncles with a bag of cellphones he stole from James Gong. He asks Daniel to fight alongside him and follow his lead closely. Chapter 227 Warren and Vasco begin wrestling and are surprised at how strong they are. Sally stops the fight when she thinks Warren is fighting an old man, and they plan to take the girls with them. Vasco calls them the worst criminals and Sally gets offended. She tells Vasco to follow her and she will show him who they are. The uncles decide to attack Daniel, but Zack watches his back. Daniel learns quickly, and is able to dodge and prevent the uncles from attacking Zack. He even copies Zack's speed from training, causing Zack to wonder if he can ever catch up to Daniel and Johan. This chapter ends with Olly Wang meeting Johan on a deserted road. Chapter 228 Daniel and Zack are finished beating the uncles and are about to list their demands when the uncles tell them they called for reinforcements. They look back in fear but nobody is present, surprising the uncles. Elsewhere, Vin, Mary, Logan and the Burn Knuckles are engaged in fighting Hostel separately, preventing them from coming to the aid of the uncles. Johan asks Olly where Gun is and Olly taunts him about his mother's eyes, causing Johan to attack him. Olly takes the kick well asks if Johan will be okay, at which Johan flips him using aikido he copied from Gun. He asks Olly if he will be okay wearing the fake 'H' symbol on his head, seeing as he isn't the real leader of Hostel. Before Olly can speak they are interrupted by Jin Jang, who wants to speak with them. Johan rushes towards Jin but is stopped by Jerry Kwon, who says he can't attack him anymore because Jin belongs to Big Deal. Johan decides to attack Jerry instead, asking if he wants another scar on his face. Jerry gets mad and warns Olly and Johan that if they keep provoking him he won't hesitate to kill them. Chapter 229 Olly manages to calm down Johan by feeding him at a restaurant. Jin proposes that the four of them form an alliance against the Burn Knuckles. He offers Johan information about Gun's whereabouts if he helps him fight the Burn Knuckles. He offers Olly Wang the whereabouts of Eli Jang. Vasco follows Hostel B and learns they planned to employ the girls in a restaurant. They are interrupted by the Park brothers, who reveal that they know where Eli Jang is and will tell Hostel B for a price. Vasco tells them he isn't impressed, because he knows Eli Jang too. The uncles are surprised to see nobody came, and Zack asks if they were bluffing. James suddenly crashes into the wall with a bus, intending to run over Zack for beating him. Daniel pushes him out the way to save him, and he is saved by Jay who comes riding on a motorcycle. Upon seeing the scratch on Daniel's face, Jay prepares to beat James Gong. Chapter 230 (Finale) James is angry that Zack would punch him, because he thought they were friends. He prepares to kill him with a hammer but Jay saves him by putting a helmet on him. He puts the helmet on James and beats him dizzy with his hammer. The uncles of Hostel attempt to fight again but they stop once they see James run off with the bus, claiming he will kill Zack if he sees him. They steal Jay's bike and run off, but Jay doesn't mind and gives Daniel and Zack Band-Aids to heal their injuries. The runaway fam leaders are arrested and the identity theft is halted. Daniel returns to school, and notices that despite Jasmine being innocent, she hasn't returned yet. Jin Jang is upset at the state of the OBs, including Scott Kwon who tried to overthrow him. Logan Lee is approached by Goo, who has an offer for him. Chapter 231 (Epilogue) Johan is the last one to leave the meeting and the waiter asks him how he is going to pay the bill. He realizes that Olly tricked him and left him with a bill of $1503. Gun, Goo and DG meet each other in a sauna and chat for a while. When DG leaves, Gun asks Goo if he is there to meet his successor from the Workers. Goo tells him he came to meet a secret friend, that friend being Logan Lee. Logan thinks about Goo's proposal and tells him to fuck off. On a rooftop elsewhere, James and Jasmine spend the evening watching the stars. Mary and Vin are walking away from the wreckage and discussing Mary's past when a hostel dad grabs Mary. She flips him with ease, and Vin reveals that Mary used to be a great judo wrestler in her middle school years, earning her the title "The Empress of Two Seconds". However she lost all that weight in high school, and quit for some strange reason. Jay's father sits down with him at a restaurant and tells him off for going to fight Hostel alone. He tells his assistant to find out who is messing with minors in the crew business. In juvenile prison Big Deal celebrates Jake's birthday, but their mood is cut short when Darius Hong challenges Jake. Jake is disappointed when he gives up before fighting and tells Jiho to fight until the end. When Big Deal asks how he knows Jiho he says he didn't mean the advice for Jiho, but for himself. At school Eli Jang is surrounded by the beauty department when they tell him there is someone to see him. He is hit in the face by Warren Chae and has a flashback to his previous life as a gangster. Notes * There are a lot of anti-smoking references in this arc (Daniel hitting Zack's cigarette, Johan and Olly putting out Jin's cigarettes with soup) * The pedophile lawyer in this arc was also seen trying to buy Mira's spit in the Jacedaichi Files arc and trying to get Jiho out of prison in the Daniel Park's Death arc Category:Plot